


Death's Cold Dark

by KillerOfHope



Series: Sworn to the Dark [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Gabriel, Fae & Fairies, Friendship/Love, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, M/M, Pining, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: The tavern has always been there.The building looks unremarkable. In broad daylight, no traveler would mistake the odd house for an inn. It looks too worn, on the verge of being abandoned. Only at night, when it's cold outside and the next settlement too far away, the light behind the windows and voices passing through the door is enough for the desperate stop and to seek sanctuary.





	Death's Cold Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585174) by [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus). 



> This story is heavily inspired by Silvaxus' Big Bang Story "Cold Moon". Please read it, it's amazing. I loved it so much I wanted to write a PWP. This is what happened instead. Warning: None, except that this isn't beta read. 
> 
> @Silvaxus: For you, because I gained a friend this year and I enjoy your writing so much.
> 
> @Everyone Else: Thank you for an amazing year, your kindness and your encouraging words. I wish a Happy Christmas to those who celebrate it, Happy Holidays to those who do not and a Happy New Year to all of you. See you in 2019.

The tavern has always been there. The building looks unremarkable. In broad daylight, no traveler would mistake the odd house for an inn. It looks too worn, on the verge of being abandoned. Only at night, when it's cold outside and the next settlement too far away, the light behind the windows and voices passing though the door is enough for the desperate stop and to seek sanctuary.

Gabriel lets his gaze travel. It's a quiet evening so far, the tavern is not even half full and the beds upstairs empty. He allows himself to grin a little as he washes dirty mugs. It's still early. In another hour people will be pouring through the door to escape the rain and by midnight his beds will be sold. He has never trouble to fill his empty house.

The wind howls outside and Gabriel listens for a moment. Then he snaps his fingers.

"Anna, I need you to go and grab a few blankets from the storage room. We will get a bunch of extra visitors tonight," he says.

A young, beautiful redhead appears in the doorway. She doesn't look like as if she belongs in this kind of environment and the sight of her reminds Gabriel that Anael's beauty will not go unnoticed for much longer. Many of his travelers are tired and just glad for a mug of ale. Yet with a girl slowly transforming into a beautiful woman eyes will automatically linger a bit longer than necessary, commit details to memory that could Anna in trouble sooner or later.

"What kind of ... _visitors_?" Anna asks. "The regular ones or people with special needs."

"Soldiers," Gabriel announces after holding his breath for a moment, listening to the sound of hooves and the swords clanging against heavy armor. "Put them in the common room and prepare a bucket of clean water. They will want to wash up, the war in the south is taxing and they deserve a night without horrifying dreams."

Anna looks at him with suspicion. The war in the south is hundreds of miles away, yet she doesn't question his orders.

"I will learn your secrets one day," she says.

Gabriel shoos her away, grinning. "You can try."

What he doesn't say that she is several hundred years too young if she intends to learn even half of the knowledge he has stored away. She has potential, Gabriel admits that. But Anna won't get very far if she does not let go of her damming pride.

_She is going to need a better teacher,_ Gabriel thinks, wondering what he is supposed to do with Anna. He has offered her sanctuary and in the last two decades, he has watched the child grow into a maturing girl. He has taught her the basics, it will keep her alive and well-connected if she heeds his advice, but Annael requires a stricter hand and more involvement than Gabriel is willing to provide.

He likes his tavern, thank you very much. He has no need to teach a red-headed witch on the cusp of womanhood.

"Oh," Gabriel exclaims. "I should have seen this earlier."

Then he goes to find Kevin. It's not often that he keeps this many children in his house, but the boy is incredibly useful. One day the day will come where he will leave as well, they all do eventually, but for now, Kevin is allowed to grow up in safety. Away from prying eyes.

Gabriel's tavern cannot be found if he does not wish it to happen. His inn his for lost and desperate travelers that missed to find sanctuary before sundown. Everyone else will get eaten by the imp living his hedge.

 

-

 

Three days later a raven knocks on his window.

"Really, Rowena, isn't that a little old fashioned?" Gabriel mumbles. But he is very polite to the raven. Rowena is a powerful witch and the raven in question very intelligent. Not that he is afraid of either, but ravens have a good memory and they are slow to forgive if you offend them.

Hence why he entertains the raven first, before he finally picks up the letter the animal delivered.

 

_'I'd delighted to take the young witch under my wing._  
_There are not many of us redheads around anymore._  
_'Tell the girl to pack up_.

_Samuel will pick her up in a few weeks.'_

 

Gabriel stares at the letter and he is lucky that it's in the middle of the day. Anna is outside practicing her spells and Kevin is tending to the animals, finishing his shores. Which means neither of the younglings are around as Gabriel's human appearance melts away. His eyes flash gold and power runs through him, through the house and stretches out to the land beneath his feet.

A land which is his _._ He owns this earth.

He knows everything that happens within it and that fact saved a lot of good people already. Gabriel is always there for the lost travelers and he cares little for maps and physical distances.

Yet no matter how much he listens and opens his senses, everything remains the same.

No Sam.

No Winchester treading down the path to his house.

_Not yet,_ Gabriel thinks. His eyes turn bright at the thought. _But soon. Very soon._

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel reigns his powers in again and he reminds himself to be patient. What are a few weeks compared to the decades that passed between their last meeting?

 

-

 

Breaking the news to Anna distracts Gabriel from thinking too much about Sam. For Anna throws a fit and for the first time, Gabriel sees her true potential in action as she sets the kitchen on fire. Sending someone with such a temper to Rowena might be questionable, for the old witch will definitely teach Anna things Gabriel wouldn't necessarily approve off. Yet his first priority is Anna's survival. Her status as red-headed and the true-born witch has got her in trouble before and Rowena will be the best to teach Anna how to keep her head down.

He knows far too well what it means to be hunted, to be feared by the common folk.

Safety first. He tells Anna as much and snaps at her to go to work. He needs his kitchen back.

In the back of his mind a voice urges him to apologize, yet he is too busy watching the door like a hawk to remember it.

 

-

 

It's a cold winter night when Gabriel notices the shift. The tavern is full, people are huddling close to another, for the cold is seeping into the room despite the fire burning in the hearth. Outside the moon is nothing more than a pale shadow, vanishing behind dark clouds and making it difficult even for Gabriel to keep the roads open.

He agrees with the common folk for once when they say that the cold is nothing natural. Winter came too quick this year. Lakes froze over in matter of days, yet the wonder of the winter snow never comes. Instead, the common folk stays inside and tell themselves stories. About heroes, kings, and gods that fought great wars hundreds of years ago.

Gabriel is mentioned in a few of them. He ignores it, misses the opportunity to tale a grant tale with enough truth in it to set a few heads straight.

But not tonight.

A shiver runs down Gabriel's spine, it feels as if someone is digging up his grave and gnawing at his rotten bones.

Half an hour later his senses warn him. A howl echoes through the night and even the less than human visitors in his tavern huddle closer together. They don't know what kind of animal is approaching, yet instinct tells them that it's far stronger than they are.

Gabriel wants to tell them that they won't get mauled tonight, but it's too early to tell.

_He_ will get out of this alive, even if he has to leave everything behind and start over, but he is not so sure about everyone else.

 

-

 

"Good evening," a dark voice rasps, when the door finally opens and reveals a hooded figure. The guests in the tavern look astonished.

Everyone held their breath the last few minutes, barely daring to whisper as they heard how a big, four-pawed animal slowly approached the house. Even the bravest warrior wouldn't have dared to touch their blade. Seeing a normal man instead of the beast they were expecting, breaks the spell they had been under and everyone starts talking again.

Soon their fear is forgotten, the conversations return to women, children and the troubles that plague the normal man during the day.

Gabriel gives a subtle nod and guides his new guest towards a secluded corner.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," Gabriel begins and puts down a warm meal in front of Sam and sits down as well. "You should have seen them. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, even the werewolf near the window."

Sam pulls his hood back and laughs. He is tall and beautiful as ever. The fire illuminates his features, making him look almost human.

"My apologies, I did not wish to frighten the people under your protection, Loki. Yet I thought it wise to announce myself," he says and wolves down the food. It wouldn't surprise him if it's the first warm meal he has eaten in months.

"Oh, I don't mind. A little reminder of the horrors that wait outside very know and then, might keep them alive in the long run," Gabriel says.

It says a lot that Sam doesn't flinch at his words. They haven't seen each other in a while and the change makes apparent how Sam has settled into his skin. Gabriel needs only one look in order to know that Sam is no longer fighting his nature and he hopes the road was less painful than he always feared it would be.

"There was a point in my life, where I would've felt insulted and horrified to be compared with the monsters that roam the world," Sam reminisces, obviously thinking back at their first meeting. His expression loses some of the seriousness when he smiles and adds, "Now I'm just glad that there are still friends around who understand."

A shudder goes through Gabriel's body. This time it's neither fear nor the cold.

His gaze travels up and down Sam's body which is still hidden beneath his cloak. A piece of clothing the Winchester rarely needs, for the weather has never bothered him. Usually, the weather travels with him, courts him like a silly maid and changes according to his whims or to fit his needs.

"Is that what we are? Friends?" Gabriel's voice drops low and he feels his cock hardening in his pants. If he doesn't move this conversation to a private place soon, there will be a wet patch in the front.

Sam raises an eyebrow. He looks utterly relaxed as he leans back, his body language opening up, dropping his famous defences and telling Gabriel in silence he's welcome to move head.

Gabriel's breath stutters as more lust pools in his stomach and the only reason why he doesn't climb into Sam's lap is the fact that he doesn't want anyone of his guests to catch a glimpse of the glorious body that's hidden beneath the denim and leather.

But he can't help but flinch, when he catches the look in Sam's eyes.

Far too serious and too sad for his taste, a reminder why his encounters with Sam Winchester have never been easy-going despite his best attempts. There's not a single casual bone in Sam's body and more than once Gabriel hated the fact. For the last week he looked forward to seeing Sam again, yet here is the fresh reminder why they usually stay away from each other.

"I value true friends," Sam finally says and gets himself another pint. Rather looks into the fire crackling in the corner than meeting Gabriel's eyes again. "More than anything else in the world."

Gabriel deflates. His anger and his disappointment kill his fantasies regarding jumping Sam right here. No way that he is going to drag the Winchester into the storage for a quick for when he's in a mood like this.

_Damned, this could have gone smoother_ , Gabriel curses when another guest demands his attentions and he leaves Sam behind to brood.

Yet as the evening proceeds, he's ready to admit that Sam was right. They have never been truly friends. It's not a word that fits them. Allies? Yes, definitely. Fuck buddies? On occasion. Yet there's a reason, why Sam rarely comes to his inn even though the journey barely costs him any extra energy. No, Sam rather takes the routes further east, through dark forests and impassable mountains instead of mingling with the travelling folk.

Not that Gabriel keeps track of him or anything. However he likes to know what kind of territory Lucifer's heir claims for himself these days.

That's what he always told himself at least, when he wondered in the past if he should invite Sam for a drink or two. Yet the invitation never left his lips and since Sam never visits just to see _him_ it's been a while since they last laid eyes on each other.

_He's still breathtaking,_ Gabriel admits as he hides behind the bar. So far Sam hasn't moved an inch, aside from having pulled out a book from somewhere. The guests don't interest him and in return they are wise enough to keep away. The werewolf throws Gabriel a long, terrified look as he walks up to pay his debt.

"Do you realize who just walked into your tavern, Loki?" he asks. On Gabriel's raised eyebrow, the little wolf shudders. "Of course you do. It shouldn't surprise me, but let me tell you that I will stay away as long as the Lord of Winter resides under your roof."

Despite the awkward atmosphere after the initial greeting, Gabriel has relaxed enough to be amused.

"Your business is not with me. Rather you should ask yourself why you recognized _him,"_ Gabriel says and watches the wolf run out of the door.

To warn his pack, without a doubt. They will be gone by morning.

Gabriel might have to search for a new local trading partner, but he doesn't mind the loss.

"The little man-wolf knew your name," Gabriel says when a shadow falls over his face. He has to look up in order to meet Sam's eyes. They have lost their usual warm brown colour. Now they are almost white, yet also dark and eternal. Like a never-ending winter night.

The association is an easy one to make, yet that's not all what Sam represents.

"I'm a warrior. People of his kind know me through reputation." Sam's face is serious again, reminding Gabriel that he's far too powerful to act as simple escort for a newborn witch.

Not even someone like Rowena could blackmail Sam into doing something he doesn't want. Either he's humouring her, because she is business partner or Sam came, because he needed an excuse to see him.

"I know what you are." Gabriel regrets his sharp tone the instant the words leave his mouth. Before he can sour Sam's mood even further, he quickly apologizes, "Sorry, I have no idea why I'm such a douche today."

The white-grey eyes flash for a final time before they turn normal again. With them Sam turns almost human, but that is a side effect of the smirk. The smile Sam sends in Gabriel's direction is cocky and confident, aided by the way the Winchester melts against the counter. More relaxed than before and looking like as if he finally willing to play along with Gabriel's fantasies.

"You have always been a douchebag, but don't worry. I like you this way," Sam whispers and a cold breath ghosts over Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel glanced around, suppressing a groan and his anticipation as Sam used his powers to let imaginary hands travel down his back.

Unfortunately he still had to remain, his tavern was a place that opened from dawn to sunrise, enabling travellers lost in the cold night to reach a safe haven in case they needed one. Though there is little that will dare to attack people on the open road as long as Sam is here, for the Night, the Cold and the Dead all bow to their Lord.

"If I recall correctly then there quite a few things you like." Gabriel keeps himself from stammering, clinging to his control as the delicious past encounters resurface in his memories. He hates what Sam does to his self-control.

Watching Sam's expression darken is just another reminder what _will_ follow soon, regardless how tense their meet-ups always start out. Egos always clash, when ancient powers are reminded that there _are_ beings out there that can match you and all your age, your so called wisdom and your seniority is no guarantee for survival.

"If you clear your schedule for tomorrow, I might show you if that is still true," Sam tells him quietly.

Only his age and long practice keeps him from hauling Sam into the nearest secluded corner. With a grin, Sam turns into a shadow and slips past the wards into the rooms in the back. Gabriel chokes as he's unable to discern if the defences recognize a kindred soul or if Sam is just too powerful to be affected.

He takes a deep breath and tries to focus on anything else but the fact that there's a naked Lord of Winter waiting for him in his bed.

 

-

 

It's early morning when Gabriel sees the last guest leave. He wanted to throw the last visitors out hours ago, but this place functions under a set of rules. Unfortunately most of the simple folk refuse to travel as long as the sun isn't rising. The creatures dressed as people left long before the first shred of light appeared on the horizon and his senses tell him that his lands are suspiciously empty of lingering guests.

Not a surprise. They may not all know Sam's name or his origin, yet they acknowledge his power. It's instinct.

The tavern is cold when Gabriel finally shuts the doors and walks down the hallway. Unlike many others, he doesn't mind. Such temperatures do not affect him, but it's been a while since they actually touched his soul. Gabriel wants to groan, just from the way patterns of snowflakes grow across the windows. He hopes Anna and Kevin have the sense to spend the day outside, because soon he will be otherwise occupied. They should be old enough to know, when Gabriel wanted to be left alone.

"Took you long enough." Sam greets with a grumble, when Gabriel slips through the door. The ruffled hair tells him his friend hasn't been waiting as long as he pretends.

"Did you sleep well?" Gabriel asks. The small eyes and the unguarded expression tell him Sam's slumber had been deep.

Either he avoided getting any rest on his travels or he's exhausted. He hopes it's the former, because means Sam feels safe in his house.

"Well enough." Sam's voice is dark and rich with interest as Gabriel undresses. It's unhurried, as if Gabriel is truly getting ready for bed, but the charged air tells a different story. Even in the half lid room with only a few candles and the morning sun for company, it's impossible to miss how Sam's eyes are travelling over his body.

Gabriel is naked, body flushed and sweat-damp already, when he climbs on the bed and throws the heavy covers aside. Beneath them, Sam is naked as well and Gabriel shivers as cold air brushes over his heated skin. It gets worse, when he crawls into his lovers lap and Sam holds him tight with one hand on his neck.

Before Gabriel can say anything, make a witty comment about how predicable they have gotten, Sam's lips crush onto his own and the god steals his breath. With a small moan, Gabriel melts into the embrace and a strong hand braces itself on the small of his back. There's little room to move and even the hard cock pressing against his cleft of his ass is secondary to the sensation of having Sam back in his arms again.

"It's been too long," Gabriel sighs, when they part for breath a few minutes later. His lips are bitten red and swollen from all the kissing, a wonderful start into the following hours. "You should come by more often."

"Yeah, I should...," Sam agrees only half-heartedly, to focused on letting his hands wander across Gabriel's body. Which is soft in all the right places, welcoming the familiar touch. "I don't get to do _this_ very often."

His hand strokes Gabriel's cock slowly while his mouth leaves brutal bites on the exposed neck. Sam moans as his lover's confident smirk shatters and Gabriel bites his lip, trying to not come immediately.

"I have forgotten how good this is," the god pants as ice cold fingers brush over the head of his cock. Gabriel rocks his hips and teases his hole which flutters every time Sam's thick shaft slides over it.

"Can I...?" Sam asks. He pulls Gabriel closer, leaves more bruises on his skin and squeezes the soft, round ass. It had been torture to watch his lover work the tables all evening. For the pants had been tight enough to leave little imagination to a filthy mind.

"Yes, yes." Gabriel nods frantically.

A broken moan leaves his mouth, when Sam's pushes two fingers into him at once. They are far thicker than his own and they give him little time to get used to it. But that's hardly what either of them wants. There's a time for when Sam will work him open slowly until he can fit all of his fingers into Gabriel's hole, but this will have to wait.

Right now Gabriel wants Sam enough that he welcomes the burns as the quickly slicked up cock presses against his rim.

"Oh fuck...,"

Gabriel reaches down to jerk his dick. Sam is big and it's almost too much. At the same time the cold robs his breath and if it weren't for his needy sounds coming for his mouth, Gabriel would believe he fell into ice water.

"Yeah, that's it," Sam murmurs and grasps Gabriel's hips to push him further onto his cock until his heavy balls are resting against his ass. It's sweet torture how warm and tight its around his cock and Sam has to stop himself from not riding Gabriel like a madman.

Who is breathing harshly, his eyes are closed while his forehead rests on Sam's shoulders. Only the long years they spent together keep Sam from apologizing. It's not the first time he's a little rough, Gabriel often prefers a hard fast pace at first. Already the smaller man is clenching around the hardness filling him up, squeezing carefully at first before he begins to rock his hips in circling motions.

"Go ahead," Sam murmurs and stares into golden eyes, when he meets Gabriel's open want with deep thrusts. "Show me how desperate you are."

 

-

 

It's early afternoon when Gabriel wakes up again. He winces as he moves his legs into a more comfortable position. Pain shoots up and down his spine and he will take it easy today. Anna can serve the guests or they will come to the bar to get their drinks. For he's too fucked out and too sore for more physical activity today.

"Sorry about that," Sam mumbles behind him. A hand runs from his shoulder to his ass, squeezing slightly.

Gabriel's breath hitches as Sam's fingers dig into his flesh and he tries not to think about the fact that there's still come running down his thighs. He will have to clean up thoroughly before leaving his bedroom. Thankfully Sam only uses his amazing and phenomenal powers to numb Gabriel's pain.

"You are awesome," Gabriel groans. He lets his head fall back and rests against Sam's chest.

A part of him wants nothing more than stay here and enjoy the embrace. He wishes it would a simple matter of pride. But it's not that easy.

"I know," Sam chuckles. Gabriel is a powerful god, but Sam belongs to the few people in the world that are actually capable of hurting him. "But I think it's just fair that I patch you up afterwards."

"I don't remember complaining," Gabriel breathes. He closes his eyes to enjoy the moment. It also serves as barrier between him and Sam. He doesn't want to look at him, all spread out and content in the afternoon sun in his bedroom. "Especially after you rimmed me until I saw stars. Damned, I forgot how skilled you have gotten with your tongue."

"It's all the speeches I have to give in the Winter Court. It's good practice."

Gabriel sighs. Something heavy settles on his chest, when Sam reminds him of the reason why they are not a real couple. Why they only have a few nights over the years together and why he rather lets Sam fuck him through his sleep than wasting a single minute for something else.

He disentangles himself from Sam and sits up to look at the other god. His face is serious and the mood changed from light-hearted to sombre. Gone is the thought to let Sam fuck him one last time against the door, no matter if Gabriel screamed himself hoarse last night already. Instead his vision goes beyond Sam's human form and like expected he finds blue skin, red eyes and two great horns on his head.

"Really? I just have to _mention_ it to ruin the mood?" Sam says. It sounds half-way defensive already, but they have argued about the Winter Court so often that they are both too tired to go for it again.

"Well, excuse me for mourning the fact that I can't invite you to stay," Gabriel spats. He hates the venom in his voice, but the morning fight is almost tradition by now.

"You could, you just never do." Sam avoids looking at Gabriel and focuses on the ceiling instead.

Who pretends not to see the sadness in the expression. Of course, the entire situation is unfair. Gabriel is aware that Sam has not much of a choice, he's bound by other powers. In the human world he may be the Lord of Winter, but in the realms beyond he's only the heir to the throne. Powerful enough on his own, but until Sam actually becomes King he has to be careful. The scars on his body speak of the many attempts to get rid of him and outing Loki as his lover is too dangerous at this point.

"Simple, I know the answer already," Gabriel says and climbs out of bed to get dressed.

He's just pulling up his discarded pants, Sam speaks up again. Of course, he studied him the entire time, unable to tear his eyes away for long, but Gabriel tries not to respond the attention. His skin prickles nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," Sam says.

Gabriel looks up, unable to believe what he just heard. He stands frozen in the middle of the room, hands on his belt as he says, "Come again?"

"I said, I am sorry. The situation is not fair to you." Sam swallows heavily and he looks so miserable that Gabriel has to reign in his instinct to comfort him. "During the last years I stayed away, because you were still angry at me. If you can't stand my sight, just say the word and I will never come back again."

It's a logical offer, a sensible one. But Gabriel's heart shatters at the mere thought of never seeing Sam again. Of course he fantasies about having breakfast together, about what may have happened had the young Sam Winchester had not chosen Lucifer's offer to become the next King of Guggenheim. But it's done and no magic in the world can unmake that desicion.

"Please don't," Gabriel croaks and in the blink of an eyes stands next to Sam with his arms wrapped around him. He holds on tight and for a moment he can pretend he never has to let go again. "I would break. It doesn't matter if we keep up this dance for the next three thousand years, but I could not stand never seeing you again."

Sam presses a kiss against Gabriel's stomach. Under his hands, the Jotun's shoulders tremble.

Since he can't stand to see Sam cry, Gabriel takes a deep breath and opens up his heart.

"It's not just your fault, Sam." He says. "You did the right thing, the realms need a new Lord of Winter and Jotunheim a new King. You are the best chance we have to make the peace last this time and I should know better than to put more pressure on you. After all, it was me who found you and took your life away."

He gets a hollow laugh in return, but Sam rests his head against Gabriel's stomach and allows himself a moment of weakness.

Guilt churns in his stomach. Sometimes Gabriel wishes he had never found the pair of mortal brothers. After the last great war, the truce had been so fragile that he had the mad idea to use the blessed and latent magic in their veins to make Sam and Dean the next heirs of Summer and Winter. All attempts to unite the Courts with marriages had turned foul and neither side trusted each other.

With a pair like the former Winchesters, there would be no need for further marriages. With Sam as Prince of Jotunheim and Dean as Prince of Asgard, they had the fresh start they so desperately needed.

Falling in love with a mortal man called Winchester had not been Gabriel's plan at all. For a moment, for a single insane moment he offered Sam to run away together. Let them live an unspectacular life and let Sam go when the time came. But duty, honour and thousands of desperate souls in the frozen realm had Sam turning him down.

Necessary of course, but hurtful nonetheless.

"I don't mind," Sam finally says and gets up. He presses a kiss on Gabriel's mouth, light and longing, before he pulls away. "I'm grateful for what you did to me, just like the thousands of Jotun and other Fae, who no longer have to fear to be pulled into another war with the Summer Court. There have been children, Gabriel. Children! On both sides and trust me when I tell you that Michael cried as much as Lucifer did, when we received the news."

Gabriel swallows thickly. It has been a long time since visited either of the realms. Loki has always been an outsider, but few souls knew his true name. Sam was one of them, having it pried from him the night they parted. In return for his honesty, Sam kept Gabriel's existence a secret. No cared for a little god, who lived in the mortal world.

"Don't say it," Gabriel begs when Sam _looks_ at him. He can read the next words in his eyes and they are the reason, why it took so long for them to speak with each other after the last fight. "Please don't say it."

"Fine," Sam grunts out and grabs his clothes, "but you know as well as I do that the only way to solve this situation of lost opportunities and lonely nights is if the Erlking returns."

A rush of memories surges from the depths of his mind. Gabriel shudders as excitement, hunger and bloodlust washes over him. In the distance he can hear the horns, the chants and forgotten power rattling their chains.

"That's a stupid idea," Gabriel rasps, but it's the opposite of what his instincts tell him. They cry to grab Sam and pull him back into the bed. Or to chase out of the door into the forest and hope that Sam will give chase. "It's been a long time, even for the Fae since the Erlking last walked the realms. They despise and fear him too much to welcome his return."

Blood drips on the floor, because Gabriel balled his hands into fists too hard and his cock his straining heavily against the confining of his pants. He trembles and tries not to look at Sam, because red eyes would mirror his own. He doesn't know how Sam found out, but he imagines that his lover simply connected a few dots. Besides, there have to be records left in the Royal Libraries and with the new accords the Heir of Summer and Winter visit each other often.

The soft touch against his cheek is far more difficult to bear than any of the activities they engaged in last night.

"The Erlking is devious, cunning, strong, and swift," Sam says, "But he is only one, who call up the Wild Hunt, but he is not evil. Instead the realms regard him as force of nature, power and violence without conscience or restraint. He is a guardian who makes sure that the souls of children are never harmed or diverted as they leave their bodies."

When Sam forces Gabriel to look at him, he wears an expression he has never seen before. Never Sam's face as been so open with yearning. Not with lust, but with a different kind of emotion Gabriel dares not to name.

It almost hurts, when Sam lets him go after kissing him one last time.

"I ...," Gabriel tries to speak, but the words are stuck in his throat. His chest hurts and it feels like as if he has forgotten how to breathe.

"It's okay," Sam tells him. "I won't mention it again, for now. Just think about it, okay? I know you never visit the realms beyond the mortal world and what happened is between you and your brothers. But the common spirits, goblins and fae hope for a return of the Wild Hunt. They would see its rebirth as a sign, for it never took place in all the years where Summer and Winter were at war with each other."

Then Sam is out of the door and Gabriel is left behind with his thoughts. He stumbles and leans against the wall, too lost in his thoughts and awakened emotions to trust his weak knees. Agony mixed with desire runs through his veins and since he's unable to form a clear thought, Gabriel yanks down his pants again and grasps his cock. It's hard, throbbing and leaking wetness as if Sam didn't thoroughly milked it just two hours ago. It's almost painful when Gabriel grasps it, but the whine leaving his mouth tells him how much he needs this.

"Please, please...," Gabriel begs as if he's writhing beneath strong hands again. With the last night fresh on his mind it's easy to confirm enticing images and after three quick jerks fucking into his own fist, Gabriel comes again.

A loud cry sounds through the room, but it turns into a whimper and Gabriel sinks to the floor, shuddering and trembling.

As much as he hunger for his return, Gabriel is glad that Sam isn't here to witness this. It's not pleasure he's working through, but thousands of years of suppressed powers and emotions.

"This is not good," Gabriel moans as he involuntary arches his back. Hunger and appetite cruise through him, reminding him of times of old, where he was powerful entity, fear and respected across all Nine Realms.

Up until Sam called him out on it, he considered the Wild Hunt dead. Forgotten and buried by the Earth itself, left behind as the Wheel of Time moved on and considered him unnecessary.

And yet ... Gabriel chokes as his connection to the patch of land he owns opens and allows him to get in touch with an older part of his self. Something that existed before Loki, before the little god born in Jotunheim became famous for earning Odin's respect in Asgard. No one ever questioned how a single god crossed barriers, where Kings, Queens and Knights failed. For a while, they were grateful. Used him as messenger and ambassador, but soon they started accusing him of working for the other side.

Hurt, angry and bitter Loki fled to the world of mortals, where his tricks were too insignificant for the Courts to bother chasing after him.

_It could be a chance._ The thought runs through his head. _A way to keep the balance, if only to prevent the Princes to be manipulated. As leader of the hunter you would be equal the Faerie Kings and Queens. No one would question your interfering._

He could also visit Michael and Lucifer again, see the renewal of their friendship. As Loki that had hardly been possible. Of course, it would take a while until he would be able to secure his position. Many considered the Erlking dead, given his lack of appearance. He would have to earn the trust and the respect of his subjects, call on the fallen spirits and the great black hounds.

It has to be hours, where Gabriel just sits and ponders. Magic flows through him and after a while he doesn't bother jerking off anymore, instead he endures the arousal, the unanswered pleasure and the hunger to fulfill it. He weights his options, makes lists of allies and enemies. Rituals he would have to go through and places he would have to visits.

Only after a long time, when it's almost time to open his gates for the first travellers, Gabriel realizes Sam's reason to dig this up in the first place.

"I'm such an idiot," Gabriel laughs and hides his face in his hands. Tears runs down his cheeks, a result that the last twenty-hours had been simply too much and taken down too many barriers.

And yet, as soon as the thought enters his mind, Gabriel knows he will never truly let go of it again.

With shaking knees and his heart beating wildly against his chest, he makes himself presentable and joins Sam in the empty tavern. It's still bright outside, but soon the sun will set and then they will have little opportunity to speak of this again.

"Do you mean it?" Gabriel wants to know. His voice trembles. The journey to reclaim his title will not be easy. It will be dangerous and painful, but if Sam is truly offering _that_ kind of price waiting for him at the end ... "Is the Erlking more than a rival and an enemy to you?"

Sam looks up from his books and for a moment he can see the light in his eyes again. The unguarded expression that doesn't belong to the Prince of Jotunheim or the Lord of Winter. Instead Gabriel sees the soul he fell in love with and was so desperate to keep he offered it to the Courts to make it immortal.

"Yes," Sam finally whispers. His voice echoes through the room and the air grows cold again. "The Prince of Jotunheim would consider it an honour to marry the Leader of the Wild Hunt."

His mind his blank and for a few moments Gabriel can only stare at Sam. He hoped for a continuation of their arrangement, of a slightly more comfortable way to spent time with each other. Hel, there are times where they are barely friends, especially when they arguing again. He hoped for a more shared time, maybe right until the point where the Winter Court demands Sam to marry and produce an heir.

But never he imagined Sam could want ...

Since he cannot find the right words, Gabriel grabs Sam's collar and bends down to kiss him as hard and thoroughly he knows how. When they part they are both panting and only the ringing in his ears, reminding him to open the gates, keeps him from dragging Sam into his bed again.

Gabriel flushed when he finally settles behind the bar and his thoughts are racing. Theoretically he hasn't said yes yet. Perhaps he won't, not for a long time. There too many obstacles ahead to even envision how such a union would look like, there are simply too many possibilities how it could take place. But for know the knowledge that Sam wants him that much is warms his heart and draws a content little smile on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hsgmppf! Where do all these words come from? At first, the porn refused to pop up and then pining got involved? At least we get a happy-ish end. Lets say they get there one day. And, since I can see the question coming my way already: I will write a sequel if the mood strikes me.
> 
> Due to recent events: While I had a tumblr, I bothered to use one for this account/nick. Feel free to use my email - killerofhope666@gmail.com - to contact me.  
> (Seriously, I like getting mail. Share your thoughts/prompts/kinks if you want.)


End file.
